Tsuna's Valentine
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: A girl gets reborn as a boy in the KHR world. The story plus a character, just read it if you want to. Tsuna X Oc. Male/male Yaoi. dont like it dont read it i dont care.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

In my first life I was born to an Italian mother and a French father, however I grew up in America; nothing really stood out from my life. My parents were divorced after my sister was born and we were raised by my mother's parents barely ever talking to our birth givers; raised in a house with three of my cousins and trying to keep to myself away from their crazy antics was an everyday occurrence. I did excellent in school without even trying, I isolated myself from people and only had one friend whom I shared a rather dysfunctional relationship with, and I was always absorbed with reading or watching anime. It was a rather boring existence but it was fine with me because I really liked the quiet and playing with my animals away from everyone else. So when I died I couldn't really say I was sad, I mean I had already lived for 23 years which may not seem like a lot to most people but for me it was okay, I would miss some things like my sister and my pets but everything dies at some point so I just accepted it. Unfortunately for me I didn't get to stay dead, because as soon as I felt a horrible pain in my head I felt like I was being squeezed to death, everything got tighter and tighter until I was free; held in huge hands and freezing cold I screamed and screamed while people spoke in the background. When I was finally wrapped up in a blue blanket I tried to look around but everything was blurry.

"Beautiful, he's so beautiful darling." I heard a woman's voice right by my face so I just assumed that she's my new mother, and that I'm a boy now apparently. Awesome… No menstrual cycle.

"Yes he looks just like you Astrid, what will you name him?" I started listening closer and it was a good thing I learned Italian in my last life or I would be so lost.

"Valentine, Valentine Alexander." I could hear the smile in her voice when she said it, but then she started cooing at me; maybe I was making a weird face? Nah people are just weird around babies.

"Good choice dear, I'm sorry I wish I could stay longer but I've got to get back to work." He sounded upset; I guess he doesn't like his job. "It's alright Felix I understand. I love you." I could hear kissing sounds and I made some kind of squeaking noise when I felt a finger touch my face.

"Protect your mother while I'm gone bambino, I love you both." I didn't know how to handle these emotions rising up when they were talking to each other; my other parents practically hated one another and were always fighting. So I just let out some coo's and closed my eyes, unfortunately for me I was a baby and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The first few years of my life were just horrible, having to breastfed, wearing diapers, not being able to talk to get my point across, let me just say that I really hate crying and making loud noises. I decided I didn't want to be seen as a prodigy or anything like that so I just played it cool and let myself "mature" at a slightly above average rate; by the time I was walking and talking I found out I had once again been born into a French/Italian family except this time my Italian father was a part of the mafia. Maybe I should have freaked out but I didn't really care, actually it was kind of cool.

When I first saw myself I was a little surprised to be honest, since I never got my hair cut it was a little long and made me look like a girl. I had big heterochromatic eyes, one was green and the other blue, pale skin, and platinum white hair. Growing up as a Mafioso's son was a little stifling, I was always in classes teaching me languages, math, literature, history and all kinds of martial arts and weapons training; when I wasn't training I was being followed by members of the familgia for "protection".

Academics wise I was always a good student, however I was a little lazy so my teachers did have a hard time teaching me martial arts; that laziness didn't apply to weapons training though because even in my previous life I was fascinated with weapons. Knives, swords, guns, even traps and planning I was always paying very close attention. I found out I was in the KHR universe when I was eight years old, an enemy family raided our base and a lot of the members on both sides were using dying will flames; I promptly freaked the fuck out. After the raid ended I was told my father was dead, even though I hadn't seen him much I was still sad; the next year I trained harder than ever to unlock my flames, it turned out I had mist and cloud flames with the mist flames on the stronger side. Training with illusions was hard and I did all I could to make sure I had a stable mind so as not to get lost in my own illusions.

Even though training sucked I did enjoy playing pranks on the family whenever I could, as a smaller familgia we didn't have many mist users so I almost always got in trouble for it until I said it was just for practice. When I was thirteen my mother died in an accident, I was devastated at her funeral and avoided everyone after that; I wouldn't talk to them or interact with the familgia at all until one day the Don called me to his office and told me he was sending me to some relatives of my mother's side of the family in Japan.

Two weeks later I was living with the Hibari's in Nammimori, Japan. Kyoya was a few years older than me and I realized I was the same age as the main character Tsuna; I could just feel my quiet life going down the drain and falling into the depths of hell already. I tried to console myself; at least I had some time before the actual plot starts. It didn't work.

My first day at school was starting today and to be honest I was a little nervous, in this life I was always homeschooled so I was never really around kids my age. I checked myself in the mirror, my platinum hair had two small braids starting at my temples that were pulled up into a high ponytail with the rest of my hair, I stood tall at five foot eleven, my uniform clung to my lean muscles and my dual colored eyes shined in the morning light. I guess I was ready. Walking down the street I looked around at my new town, taking note of street names and thinking of nothing important when I walked into someone, looking down I saw a small body and brown hair.

"Ah, sorry about that are you alright?" I held my hand out for the kid to pull him up, but when he turned his face up to me I had to clamp down on the urge to blush. He was so adorable, big brown eyes were slightly teary and his hair looked soft and fluffy, he was just staring at me so I grabbed his arms and pulled him up off the ground. He let out a quiet Hiiieee and I finally realized that this was Tsuna. "I-I-I'm f-fine. Ano a-are you ok-okay?" He looked to the side with a blush on his face and I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, my name's Alexander Valentine what's yours?" I still held him by the shoulder as I turned him around to walk with me to the school. "It's S-Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." I just hmm'd and smiled at him. "Then call me Valentine alright? After all friends call each other by their first names right?"

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I swallowed my throat suddenly dry. "F-friend, you want to be m-my friend?" I just nodded at him as we walked into the school. "Of course, you'll be my first friend. I have to go to the office to get my schedule though so I'll see you later alright Tsuna?" He nodded his head dazedly and I pat his shoulder once before walking away from him. Jeeze they really downplayed his cuteness in the manga, he looks like an adorable little bunny.

After I got my schedule I stood outside my classroom, the teacher told me to wait while he introduced me. "Come in now." I opened the door and stood at the front of the room, looking at the students in class I saw all the girls were already blushing and some of the guys too. Ah the joys of being androgynous. "My name is Alexander Valentine, I moved here from Italy and I hate loud people and I like my personal space. Please treat me well." I bowed slightly and looked to the teacher, he pointed to a seat in the back of the room and I made my way there ignoring the children's whispers. I waved to Tsuna when I passed by him but other than that I just sat down. I could tell I was going to be bothered at the first break so I mentally prepared myself. I could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Or any other show I may mention.

Tsuna~

When I woke up late that morning for some reason I had a feeling that something good was going to happen to me. Which in my experience, was probably just a fluke; nothing good ever happens to dame-tsuna so I shouldn't get my hopes up. But when I ran into the tall white haired teen I couldn't help but feel the flutter in my heart and the blood rushing to my face; then something crazy happened… he helped me up! He even looked concerned about me, not even my mom cares if I get hurt anymore she's too used to it. The best part was when he said he would be my friend, I've never had a friend before so I was in a daze; even after he left I just stared into space as I walked to class and sat in my desk, I finally snapped out of it when he walked into class and introduced himself. When he smiled and started walking to his desk I noticed all the girls sigh in delight before whispering to each other; I wonder what that's about.

Class was so boring, the teacher just droned on and on even though no one was listening to him. While time crawled by at a snail's pace I was thinking about Valentine and if he would still be my friend after he found out about me being _dame_. I hoped he would but I didn't put much credit into the thought, after all no one had so far so what's to say he would still want to, especially since everyone else looks like they want to be his friend too. With every passing second I was falling more and more into a pit of sadness and self-consciousness, who was I kidding someone like him would never really be friends with me I should just tell him I didn't want to be friends so he can make real friends with the popular kids. Yeah that's what I should do… so why aren't I going to do that? I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation, even though it's what I should do… I'm not going to because I want to be his friend. Even if everyone avoids him because of me I still want to be his friend.

My thought process was interrupted when a piece of chalk was thrown at my head harshly, clutching at my face I looked at the teacher who was red in the face in irritation. "Sawada pay attention you're failing enough as it is." I lowered in my seat when the class laughed and someone said it was just like dame-tsuna to do something like that. For the rest of class I cowered in my seat, praying that no one else would say anything mean to me.

Valentine~

Okay so I get that kids haze each other but this level of abuse is completely unnecessary, especially from the teacher. I pulled my fingers into a fist tightly until my finger nails bit into my palms, not drawing blood but leaving Red Crescent marks on the pale skin. When the break period finally came I masked my aura and slipped out of the classroom following behind Tsuna without anyone noticing; I am so glad for Kuroko no Basket for giving me that idea, it makes sneaking around so easy. Ghosting down the hallways we finally made it to the roof and I stood beside Tsuna for five minutes before saying anything. "Yo Tsuna." He squealed and jumped five feet in the air making me smile in accomplishment. "W-where did you come from?" He yelled at me, I kept a blank face and replied in Kuroko's monotone; "I was here the whole time." Man that's just a great manga I think to myself. "Anyway Tsuna I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today, since I just moved here and all I don't really know where anything is." He started stuttering in half hearted protest so I just ignored him and started asking him where he was taking me, teasing him a little when he blushed at my comments. For the rest of the break we just sat and got to know each other better, discussing our favorite colors, games, manga, and anything else we could think of; by the time we got back to class I already felt like Tsuna was my best friend, (the fact that he was my only friend was completely irrelevant I had already convinced myself no matter what anyone else said.)

The rest of classes flew by while I was distracted inside my own mind, the teacher's voice blending into the background becoming white noise. Even though I just came to Japan I could already tell this was going to be a good place to stay, for me to make friends, and maybe even get a boyfriend or something. Most human contact made my skin crawl and I hated crowds but I had started getting better about it and apparently teenage boy hormones were stronger than girl's were, meaning I was just so horny like-all the time. Even though I am a guy now I just can't help but to think dating a girl would be gross, so that makes me gay I guess; oh well not like it matters. The only problem I really had was the random out of nowhere erections that happened; seriously it was annoying; eating breakfast? Boner. Taking notes in class? Bam boner. Pants rub on it slightly? Wha-pow erection. It was just so inconvenient and I didn't even know what to do about it. I never knew guys had it so bad with these things, but at least I don't have to deal with a period anymore; that is just the worst.

By the time I realized how far off my mind had wandered it was already the end of the school day, gathering all my belongings I walked over to Tsuna's desk to wait for him so we could leave together. I completely ignored anyone who tried to talk to me that had laughed at Tsuna earlier in the day, fucking sheep.

"Come on Tsuna I'm hungry lets go get some sushi or something, I haven't tried it yet do you know a good place?" Even though I know Takesushi is the best around it would be weird for someone who just moved in to town to know about that right? Thinking about sushi my mouth started to water, I can't wait to try Tsuyoshi's sushi; then thinking that maybe I should try Nana's cooking too made me grab Tsuna's hand and pull him along behind me as I ran out of the school singing a silly sushi song as I followed him, not noticing I never letting his hand go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Or any other show I may mention.

"Sushi, sushi, what will it be? Ikura Gukan? Sake Nigiri? Aji? Tekkamaki? Sushi, sushi I wonder what you'll be~~~~!" I sang loudly and slammed open the door to Takesushi. I kept humming the song adding different kinds of sushi to it in my head as we sat at a table, ordering oolong tea for the both of us to share. "Oya mister could I get a dragon roll?" The sushi chef agreed and started my order so I turned my attention back to Tsuna who had his head down and was twiddling with his fingers in his lap. "Tsuna tell me about yourself?" Sipping his tea he waited for the other boy to speak; "W-well uh I live with my mom and I don't like my dad, my mom told me he 'went to become a star' so I thought he was dead for a long time but the other day I got a post card in the mail of him in construction clothes on the north pole; I don't see how that makes any sense to my mom but she just bought it! I mean seriously if you're going to lie at least to a good job of it."

I laughed at his bluntness and clapped him on the shoulder. "Maa don't worry about it too much Tsuna, at least he's not here messing up your life everyday right?" He looked horrified at the very thought.

"Please don't jynx me Valentine, the last thing I want is for that man to disrupt my life." I just smirked because it was going to happen pretty soon no matter what he wanted. "Sometimes things happen and we can't do anything about it, it's better to just accept things as they are and make them work for your benefit; it'll save you the headache." Our food came and we chatted for a while longer as we ate; walking out of the restaurant I waved goodbye to Tsuna and made my way to the house I was staying in with Hibari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the living room I had to drop to the floor to avoid the incoming tonfa strike; "Yo Kyoya did you have a good day?" I asked him cheerfully making him scowl harder. "Herbivore where were you?" I don't know how he can make a monotone voice sound so menacing but I need to learn.

"I just took a little rabbit home and stopped by for some sushi, look I even brought some for you!" Rolling away from another tonfa I jumped to me feet and thrust out the peace offering to the vicious skylark. He let out a 'hnn' and snatched the box away from me. "Don't be late next time or I'll bite you to death." He said his peace and strode from the room, his jacket sleeves fluttering behind him. Damn why does he have to look so cool the bastard.

Letting out a long suffering sigh he walked to his room and changed into the 'mandatory' kimono; it was black with white and purple flames licking the bottom. His body collapsed onto his futon in an almost boneless manner; "Goodnight mom…dad..." Closing his eyes he let himself fall into the inky blackness of his nightmares.


End file.
